<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Orchestra of Rock by parallel_crooked_lines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785751">The Orchestra of Rock</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallel_crooked_lines/pseuds/parallel_crooked_lines'>parallel_crooked_lines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:22:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallel_crooked_lines/pseuds/parallel_crooked_lines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And the story of how Abella De Romano finally found love</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Story of How Izzy Taylor and Abella De Romano Bought a New Guitar, and Almost Destroyed It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I went camping and started writing in first person and this kinda happened. I hope you enjoy! </p><p>Lex</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a loud clash. I jumped. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my fucking god you broke it!" Said a voice.</p><p> </p><p>It was Paul. He was always getting angry at other people, but this was different.</p><p> </p><p>Izzy Taylor, one of our drummers, had broken one of our only spare guitars. It belonged to the studio.</p><p> </p><p>Izzy was like that. Very chaotic. She was ignored as a child, so she became chaotic for attention. It happened naturally. And now, even though she's had many friends, she remains chaotic to this day.</p><p> </p><p>I walked over to pick up the broken remains of the guitar. </p><p> </p><p>"What are you Pete Townshend?" Said Keith, one of our vocalists.</p><p> </p><p>Izzy pouted. "Sorry," she mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>A few of the guitarists and I picked up the pieces together, and put them in the trash. There was no saving this guitar.</p><p> </p><p>"You're gonna have to pay for this!" Paul scolded her.</p><p> </p><p>Izzy sighed. "I know," she said with annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>Paul Young, one of our founding members and vocalists, was constantly on edge. So the moment Izzy happened to clumsily break something, he would lose his shit. It always happened like that.</p><p> </p><p>I've been in the orchestra of rock for about 3 years. I'm one of the newer members. And yet it's pretty easy to figure out how things work around here.</p><p> </p><p>My name is Abella De Romano. I'm Italian English, and 24 years old. I am single, and still completely confused about my sexuality. But that's not something I openly talk about, of course. It's 1982 and though the world is more progressive than it's ever been, I could still get killed for admitting I'm not heterosexual. </p><p> </p><p>I like boys. I do. But something about a relationship with them seems… off. It doesn't fit me. The only men I've ever been attracted to are ultra feminine gay men that I could never date. Like Charlie McClatchy. He's one of the bassists in our orchestra, and is very openly gay among us, but of course, not to the public.</p><p> </p><p>But then again our individual members aren't really famous, so how could he be?</p><p> </p><p>Anyways, he's been my only crush. And I could never date him, which somehow, feels right?</p><p> </p><p>I guess I'm probably a lesbian. But I'm just very confused.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                    *******************************</p><p> </p><p>"I'm taller than you for a reason," said George Goldman. He was making fun of Pete Richardson. Pete was shorter than me, and I'm short as hell!</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, and what reason is that?" Pete jabbed back. </p><p> </p><p>"So I can destroy you at basketball!" </p><p> </p><p>Charlie, who was standing next to me, rolled his eyes. Apparently many gay men hate sports, which I relate to a lot.</p><p> </p><p>"Just ignore him," said Di. Di was one of our bassists, and she had a huge crush on Pete. In fact, everyone just wanted Di and Pete to date each other, including me. They would be such a cute couple.</p><p> </p><p>Out of the corner of my eye I saw Izzy wave at me. She was hiding in a closet. I rolled my eyes and walked over to her slowly, just to bug her.</p><p> </p><p>I opened the door to the closet, and she pulled me in.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, okay! Jesus Christ." I said. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry I'm sorry! So sorry. But I need your help." She said to me in her shrill high voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay so y'know how I broke that guitar yesterday?" She said.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," I responded with annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah? Okay well, so," she cleared her throat, "I kinda don't have the money to buy a new one, and uh, you're the first person I thought of, do you have money? We can split it, and I'll pay you back! I promise, I just need, some time…"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll pay for it. You don't need to pay me back."</p><p> </p><p>Izzy's eyes widened. "Really?!" She practically shouted.</p><p> </p><p>I shushed her. "Be quiet," I said as quietly as I could while still letting her be able to hear me. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes really, but on one condition." </p><p> </p><p>Her face dropped. She thought I was about to say something she wouldn't like.</p><p> </p><p>"You have to come with me to buy it." </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes widened again. She was adorable when she did that. </p><p> </p><p>"That's all?!" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! Now be quiet." </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, I had an impulse that would forever scar me…</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                  *******************************</p><p> </p><p>We walked up to the music store together. The store was called "Chad's," and it had the best quality instruments in all of Gregstown. </p><p> </p><p>Izzy was really bouncy today. She was just like that, ultra hyper. </p><p> </p><p>I was deep in thought however, thinking about that impulse…</p><p> </p><p>I had wanted to kiss her. It was so strange. I had never thought about Izzy that way before. </p><p> </p><p>Izzy had never dated anyone to my knowledge. I didn't know if she liked girls or not…</p><p> </p><p>But now I knew for sure that I certainly did.</p><p> </p><p>We walked into Chad's, and the bell rang.</p><p> </p><p>I looked around and breathed in the scent of the shop. It was beautiful. Guitars and all sorts of instruments everywhere. Posters of The Beatles and The Stones. String cases hanging up on the wall.</p><p> </p><p>We only took about 15 minutes in the shop, Izzy jumping around the entire time. The guitar was easy to pick out, just a standard Fender. Nothing special. I paid, and we left.</p><p> </p><p>On the way back, I, quite mistakenly, let Izzy carry the guitar. And boy did that end terribly.</p><p> </p><p>We were walking across the street when Izzy tripped and nearly dropped the guitar. I, thankfully, had an amazing reflex. So I jumped in front of her and grabbed the guitar as she fell.</p><p> </p><p>I didn't want to yell at her, because it was clearly an accident. And people yell at her quite enough anyways.</p><p> </p><p>She got herself back up, just a little banged up, and kept walking, her face flushed red with embarrassment. </p><p> </p><p>I pitied her. If I was as incredibly clumsy as her, I don't know how I would handle myself.</p><p> </p><p>Once we got back to the studio, I hid myself and let Izzy take all the credit. I didn't know why I was being so kind to her. I guess I wanted to prove something to her. It was a strange feeling.</p><p> </p><p>Then I remembered that just earlier that day, I had wanted to kiss her. Was that why I was being so kind? Because I, what, had a crush on her?</p><p> </p><p>No. That couldn't be. </p><p> </p><p>Everything was just so… confusing, lately. </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                          *******************************</p><p> </p><p>Later that night, I sat in my bed, alone. Why was it always Izzy that my thoughts came back to? </p><p> </p><p>Anyways, that's what I was thinking about. Izzy. Izzy and her dark brown hair, and her masculine outfits. With her doc martens and her button up t-shirt. She wasn't exactly the prettiest… but there was something about her that was just so beautiful. It wasn't her personality, and it wasn't her looks. It was just her.</p><p> </p><p>Everything about her.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                          *******************************</p><p> </p><p>That night I had a very strange dream. Noel, one of our band's drummers, had come up to me and we had, well, made out. </p><p> </p><p>Noel was a nice guy. Attractive. Not smelly or ugly. Not annoying, like other guys. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe I could date him… to get my mind off Izzy.</p><p> </p><p>I headed to the studio that day, tired and confused. I had woken up early after all.</p><p> </p><p>I opened the door and walked in on what appeared to be an argument between about 5 people in the band. I put my bass down, and noticed that Noel was sitting there, right next to where I had put my bass. I smiled. </p><p> </p><p>"Is this seat taken?" I asked flirtatiously. I had no idea why I did that.</p><p> </p><p>Noel smiled. "No, go ahead."</p><p> </p><p>I blushed. </p><p> </p><p>Noel was one of those guys who was so attractive he almost looked fake. I didn't particularly like that, but I knew that I should. And it was very easy to pretend to like that.</p><p> </p><p>I sat next to him.</p><p> </p><p>"So," he said, leaning close to me, a little too close in fact. "What's it like to play the bass?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ooh, well, that's a very good question."</p><p> </p><p>Why was I being so flirtatious? This felt wrong. Very wrong.</p><p> </p><p>I continued anyway.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, it's very fun actually." And then here I went, on my long nerdy rant about bass playing. I'm a bass nerd. What can I say?</p><p> </p><p>He spent the entire time looking at me, although I barely noticed. </p><p> </p><p>He stopped me in the middle of a sentence. </p><p> </p><p>"Would you like to go have tea with me sometime?"</p><p> </p><p>I should have known this was coming.</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't let me finish!" That was rude. I shouldn't have said that.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry! I mean, I would love to have tea with you!" He smiled. Noel seemed to understand. </p><p> </p><p>"How about tomorrow, after recording?" He asked with a smile. Noel never seemed to stop smiling. He really was that cheesy.</p><p> </p><p>I smiled in return. "Yeah, that works." </p><p> </p><p>And then he pecked me on the cheek, and got up to start recording. </p><p> </p><p>I blushed, because what else would you do in that situation. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly I noticed that Izzy was staring at me. She looked hurt. </p><p> </p><p>Did she? Like me?</p><p> </p><p>A part of me felt good thinking that. But then another part felt sad that if she did, I was hurting her with Noel.</p><p> </p><p>What was even happening? I had just had a dream about making out with Noel, and suddenly he's kissed me, and we're going on a date? </p><p> </p><p>It had all happened so fast. It was strange.</p><p> </p><p>Oh well, as we started getting ready for recording, I somehow successfully managed to push that scenario out of mind. </p><p> </p><p>We recorded our newest song "Love Me Don't," which was a very tongue in cheek response to The Beatles' "Love Me Do." It was one of Charlie's songs. Charlie was like that. Almost everything he said was tongue in cheek. </p><p> </p><p>We recorded it about 30 different times, trying out different people playing on different microphones and such, trying to get the best sound.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright everyone, let's see if it's any good." Said Bill, one of the bassists and founding members, in a very authoritative way. </p><p> </p><p>We played back what we had done. It wasn't one of our best songs, but it was good enough to be on a record. </p><p> </p><p>We were planning on releasing an album next month, so that put a lot of pressure on it. I had promised a song of my own, but as I am a major procrastinator, I hadn't even started on it yet.</p><p> </p><p>I wondered what I should write it about. I never wrote love songs. Maybe I could try that this time.</p><p> </p><p>I usually wrote about political issues. The most recent thing I had been writing about was Ronald Reagan. He was my main enemy, making the most recent AIDs cases seem like they weren't an issue because they were only effecting the gay male population, which infuriated me. </p><p> </p><p>But maybe I should try writing a love song.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe, I thought, you should write a song about Izzy. </p><p> </p><p>No. I can't do that, she's a girl!</p><p> </p><p>Write a song for Noel then. Said that voice in my head. </p><p> </p><p>Yes, that's safer. </p><p> </p><p>When I got home later that day, I wrote it.</p><p> </p><p>You kissed me on the cheek<br/>My brain began to think<br/>That you might love me so</p><p> </p><p>I kept writing, and eventually couldn't stop pouring my actual feelings into it.</p><p> </p><p>I could never love you<br/>No matter how hard I tried<br/>If I went for tea with you<br/>Would you change your mind?</p><p> </p><p>And suddenly I was in tears, because it was true. I could never love Noel. No matter how hard I tried.</p><p> </p><p>I felt sorry for him. I really did. But I just couldn't help it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Story of How Noel Dagger and Abella De Romano Went Out For Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up the next morning feeling dizzy.</p><p> </p><p>Shit. Was I about to start my period?</p><p> </p><p>Ugh, and I had my date with Noel today.</p><p> </p><p>Oh well. It's not like you're gonna end up sleeping with him or anything.</p><p> </p><p>But what if you do? Said that voice in my head.</p><p> </p><p>No, I won't. It's just tea. That's all.</p><p> </p><p>I drove over to the shop we were going to, and on the way, I began to tear up. God, why am I so emotional?</p><p> </p><p>Because you're on your period dummy.</p><p> </p><p>I arrived at the place and got out of my car, wiping the tears out of my eyes. </p><p> </p><p>You're gonna be fine, I told myself. Noel is a nice guy, if I fuck up, he'll understand. </p><p> </p><p>I attempted to be careful about my steps, but ended up tripping over my feet occasionally. It was a thing that I always managed to do. I'm not very clumsy in general, just when I walk. </p><p> </p><p>I opened the door into the cafe and heard the bell ring. I saw Noel sitting on a table close to the window. He smiled, and I smiled back. He had a beautiful smile.</p><p> </p><p>I approached the table as smoothly as I could, and sat down across from him. "Hi," I said.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi," he said back.</p><p> </p><p>For about five seconds nobody spoke, and then the silence was broken by our awkward laughing.</p><p> </p><p>"So," he said with a smile, "how are you today miss De Romano?" </p><p> </p><p>I giggled. "Well, erm, I suppose you could say I'm doing fine."</p><p> </p><p>That was a lie. I was far from fine.</p><p> </p><p>I was overly emotional and I was unable to love this man that I was supposed to be in love with. It was hell.</p><p> </p><p>But I continued to smile.</p><p> </p><p>"And how are you Mr. Dagger?" I asked, fake flirting with him. Although he didn't know that. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'm actually in a bit of a crisis."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh?" I was genuinely confused now. What was he-</p><p> </p><p>"I've fallen, and I can't get up," he said, smirking.</p><p> </p><p>Oh god.</p><p> </p><p>Could he get any cheesier?</p><p> </p><p>This was actually disgusting.</p><p> </p><p>But I smiled and played along. Like any good woman would do.</p><p> </p><p>"Well then, how could I help you?"</p><p> </p><p>He giggled. I had never seen a man giggle. I found it strangely, endearing?</p><p> </p><p>"Er," he said "I don't really know what to say to that one."</p><p> </p><p>"Aha!" I exclaimed. "I caught you off guard didn't I?" </p><p> </p><p>We both laughed. I actually found this quite fun. Not in a romantic way, but in a platonic way. Maybe we could end up just being good friends…</p><p> </p><p>No. That's not a good idea. If you ask to just be friends, he'll find out. And he'll be heartbroken.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, er, what do you like to watch on the Telly?" Noel asked.</p><p> </p><p>I blushed. "This is stupid, but er, I really love to watch children's shows, like Fraggle Rock. And of course I love Mr. Rogers Neighborhood." I blushed even more. "It's stupid I know."</p><p> </p><p>"No it's not! Don't worry." He said reassuringly.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks I guess?" I said, giggling again. "Well then, what do you like to watch on the telly?"</p><p> </p><p>"Me? I don't really watch much, just the news. It's good to be kept up to speed."</p><p> </p><p>"Hm yes it is," I said. "What political things do you believe in?" I asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I believe in science, I believe in diversity, and I believe fuck Ronald Reagan."</p><p> </p><p>"Well cheers to that one!"</p><p> </p><p>We talked a bit more about politics, and the entire time I enjoyed it, but only in a "two friends having a good ol time together" kind of way. Not the way Noel wanted to enjoy it.</p><p> </p><p>I felt sorry for him. Really sorry. </p><p> </p><p>At this point I know I don't like men. I've come to the conclusion over some fast realizations. I'm a lesbian and I'm gonna have to deal with that.</p><p> </p><p>So why did I decide to go on this date with Noel? Out of pity?</p><p> </p><p>I didn't know. It was all so confusing.</p><p> </p><p>He ended up paying for the tea, like a true gentleman. I wanted to pay for the tea, but Noel insisted he do it. </p><p> </p><p>Noel went home that day and the moment he got home, burst into tears. </p><p> </p><p>He had royally fucked up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Story of How Mo Rivers Got Her Sex Changed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm getting my surgeries today!" Said Mo, a proud transsexual woman. </p><p> </p><p>Mo had been out to us for about 3 years. She was first out as a gay man, but then changed to a straight woman. We were all pretty accepting. We're very progressive when it comes to diversity. Most of us are people of color, including myself. And there are a few gay and transsexual people. We're all very accepting. I guess you could say we're rebels.</p><p> </p><p>And that's what we do. We play for the rebels. Play for the colored people, the transsexuals and the gays. And most importantly, for the rebels. For those who don't believe in what Reagan tells us to believe in.</p><p> </p><p>"Yay!" Said Gordon Katz, "I'm so proud of you!"</p><p> </p><p>He ran over to Mo and gave her a hug. </p><p> </p><p>Gordon was a transsexual man, and had gotten his sexual reaffirming surgeries last year.</p><p> </p><p>He had come back and shown off his scars where his breasts had been, proud to say he was fully a man now. And we had all cheered him on of course. </p><p> </p><p>So now we were ready to give Mo the same experience. </p><p> </p><p>I went over to give my congratulations, among others. </p><p> </p><p>As I walked over there, Izzy bumped into me. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-"</p><p> </p><p>"It's alright it's alright!" I giggled, and she blushed. </p><p> </p><p>Oh she definitely likes you. I thought.</p><p> </p><p>But did she? </p><p> </p><p>I hoped so, because I certainly liked her.</p><p> </p><p>Ah but Noel! What would I do about Noel?</p><p> </p><p>I approached Mo, and hugged her. I was proud of her for her progress. She had finally gotten the money after saving for the past three years.</p><p> </p><p>"Congrats!" I said.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you!" She said, tears of happiness in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>And we both moved on.</p><p> </p><p>Before Mo had been out, she had dated quite a few gay men. Most of them, however, had been secret relationships.</p><p> </p><p>Mo was a very open woman now, but her past was full of secrets. She was trying to forget when she lived as a man.</p><p> </p><p>After everyone had given Mo her congratulations, she approached me. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, can I talk to you, woman to woman?" She asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course," I said confused, "what's up?"</p><p> </p><p>"Now I heard that you went on a date, with Noel." There was a tone in her voice that I couldn't quite name. But it wasn't good.</p><p> </p><p>"Noel is nice." I said. "He's attractive, funny, sweet, and caring. What more could a girl want?" Of course, I didn't want him. Not at all.</p><p> </p><p>Mo looked at me, running a hand through my curls. "Honey, Noel isn't the right one for you. Now I can't spill his secrets, but trust me when I say he will break your heart."<br/>I looked at her confused, not knowing what she meant. But I was also relieved. He wasn't the right guy for me. Maybe he would end things between us. Yes, that would be amazing.</p><p> </p><p>"And also, I see the way you look at Izzy. I know your secret." </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                        *******************************</p><p> </p><p>Goodbye Yellow Brick Road was playing on the radio. I love Elton John. I guess you could say he's my main influence, songwriting wise. Musicianship wise, my main influence is Tina Weymouth of course. The Talking Heads are a great band. </p><p> </p><p>Noel was driving me somewhere. We had been dating for about two weeks at this point, but there had been no sex. </p><p> </p><p>It was strange. Maybe Noel was asexual? Was that Mo's warning?</p><p> </p><p>Mo had come back from her sexual reaffirming surgeries looking more beautiful than ever. She passed a lot more now.</p><p> </p><p>Mo and I hadn't really talked up until that point, but now we were talking more. She was giving me dating advice, despite her first warning, and the fact that she knew I was a lesbian.</p><p> </p><p>Noel and I were both skating around the subject of sex. It seemed that he was as uninterested as I was, which I found strange. Society teaches us that men often tend to be hypersexual, which is, of course, a generalization, but still strange to find a man who isn't that.</p><p> </p><p>The next day at the studio, I showed my song to Bill and Paul, our two founding members.</p><p> </p><p>They both kind of looked at me, out of pity. I sang the melody I had planned.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll take it into consideration." Said Paul.</p><p> </p><p>My face dropped. Was it that bad?.</p><p> </p><p>I walked out to go to the bathroom, and found the line to the women's room was far too long.</p><p> </p><p>I headed to go to the men's room. There's probably gonna be nobody there. I thought. </p><p> </p><p>I walked in and opened a stall, and the first thing I see is Noel and Charlie making out passionately.</p><p> </p><p>Oh.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                      *******************************</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, look. You're gay, he's gay, this needs to end now."</p><p> </p><p>Mo had been scolding me for the past thirty minutes.</p><p> </p><p>"Listen!" I said. "It'll be easier for us to pretend to be heterosexual if we stay in this relationship, it'll just have to be secretly fake."<br/>Mo sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"You know what, I can't stop you." She said. "But as long as you're with him I can tell you this. I was dating him when I came out as a woman. He was the sweetest guy ever and understood when I told him I couldn't date him anymore. So if you ever change your mind, don't hesitate to tell him. He will understand."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," I replied. </p><p> </p><p>And we left the conversation at that.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                      *******************************</p><p>Di and Pete were finally going on a date. I couldn't believe it.</p><p> </p><p>Di had asked him out earlier apparently, and now Pete wouldn't shut up about it.</p><p> </p><p>"She's just so beautiful! I can't believe she finally asked me out." He said.</p><p> </p><p>Pattie Ronson, Ari Jones, and I were the last to leave before he had no one else to tell. It was the end of practice.</p><p> </p><p>Practice was hard that day. Lisa Howell had brought in one of her crazy prog style songs, and had made us practice it to perfection. We hadn't ended up recording it that day. </p><p> </p><p>We were all too tired. </p><p> </p><p>The past few days had been a strange passing of events. I had found out that the man I thought was in love with me was gay, and I had also realized that I myself am gay. Not in that order, but whatever. </p><p> </p><p>And now despite that Noel and I were still dating. It was strange. </p><p> </p><p>About a week later, we released our fourth album: "Water In the Air." It wasn't our best, but it had a couple good songs on it. My personal favorite was the song that Pattie had written. She was arguably our best songwriter. </p><p> </p><p>The song was called "When the Rain Comes," and it was a slow, beautiful song, as opposed to our many fast paced songs. We had brought in a harpist and a mini orchestra. The guitarists all played acoustic, and the bassists and drummers sat out for a bit. Accept for Dolly Brown, who played the bongos for extra effect. </p><p> </p><p>My second favorite song was a song by Paul. Paul wrote very well, and this song was very interesting. It went from fast paced craziness to slower, richer sound. It was a very interesting combo but it worked nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the songs were all sort of… bleh. Nothing really stood out. They were decent, just… not the best. Nobody out there would call them their "favorite song." </p><p> </p><p>"I hope that you realize you're making a mistake." </p><p> </p><p>It was Charlie. He was the last one in the studio with me, everyone else had left. </p><p> </p><p>I was tired and didn't want to deal with this right now. So I said the only thing that came to mind. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck off."</p><p> </p><p>And I left the building.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                *******************************</p><p> </p><p>I drove home thinking about the decisions I had just made. They didn't feel right. But they were all I had right now.</p><p> </p><p>I wanted Izzy. But Izzy was out of my reach. And there was nothing I could do about that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>